olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
London Has Fallen
London Has Fallen is a sequel to Olympus Has Fallen. It was released in the U.S. on March 4, 2016. Plot Terrorist mastermind Aamir Barkawi is reportedly responsible for a bombing in Europe. The United States government locates his compound and launches a drone strike against it, supposedly killing Barkawi along with his family. Two years later, President Benjamin Asher and his top Secret Service agent Mike Banning are jogging together. Mike is expecting his first child with his wife Leah and hopes to take some time off to spend time with his family, while contemplating resigning from the Secret Service. In Yemen, Barkawi is still alive, and he meets with his son Kamran. They begin to set plans in motion for revenge. Asher and Mike are informed that the British Prime Minister James Wilson has died. They and Asher's staff, including Secret Service Director Lynne Jacobs, travel to London to join all the other world leaders for Wilson's funeral. As they are all arriving, several mercenaries under Barkawi's commands initiate an attack, starting with a bomb destroying one world leader's limo. Soon, the mercenaries disguised as royal guards and police officers begin opening fire on civilians and other world leaders. Mike takes Asher and Jacobs with him to safety while shooting the mercs in the street. Quickly, the terrorists start to hit London's landmarks, including setting off a massive explosive on the River Thames that heavily damages Big Ben and the Parliament building. Mike, Asher, and Jacobs head to Marine One for extraction. However, men positioned on building rooftops launch stinger missiles at the chopper, taking out the decoy choppers before striking the presidential one. The presidential chopper crash-lands to the ground, resulting in Jacobs being fatally impaled. Before dying, she tells Mike to "make those fuckers pay". Mike and Asher then go on the run. The president's staff sits in horror, fearing that their friends are dead. Mike attempts to contact Vice President Allan Trumbull back at the White House and send a message to let them know that he and Asher are still alive. As Mike and Asher are running through the Underground tunnels, Asher notes that the terrorists want him dead, and if it must come down to it, he orders Mike to kill him. Mike reluctantly agrees. The staff receives a threatening call from Barkawi to let them know that he is out for vengeance. They are informed that Wilson's autopsy report detected poison in his body, meaning he was intentionally murdered with the plan for all the world leaders to come together to be killed. With the city on lockdown, Mike and Asher run to the safe-house of MI6 agent Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall, whom Mike knows well. Jax gets onto her computer and learns that Barkawi is behind the whole plot. She plays back a message from Trumbull confirming that they received Mike's message and are sending help. On the security cameras, the three see what is supposedly the Delta team there to rescue Mike and Asher, until Mike notices that the men are not sweating despite wearing heavy gear and deduces they are yet more terrorist impostors. They realized that the terrorists intercepted their message and are there to attack. Knowing that the terrorists must have a mole within the British government, Jax heads to Scotland Yard to coordinate with local authorities while Mike stays behind to eliminate the terrorists, aided by Asher. The pair then take an MI6 vehicle and make a run for the safety of the U.S. Embassy, but are overturned by a van driven by the terrorists. Banning regains consciousness just in time to see Asher being abducted. Asher is taken to a private location where Kamran is setting everything up for him to be publicly executed. He punches Asher several times to make him suffer beforehand. Meanwhile, Mike is already on his way to rescue him with a regiment of SAS commandos. The terrorists set up the cameras and broadcast it to every network around the world. Kamran tells Asher to say some final words as he readies his machete to decapitate him until Mike bursts in and shoots a large number of enemies. He engages in a fistfight with Kamran, but the latter manages to make a run for it. Mike orders the SAS commander Sergeant Will Davis to blow the place up, before taking Asher and jumping down a shaft as the place goes up in flames, killing Kamran and the remaining hostiles. Davis and the SAS team reports to the White House staff that Mike and Asher are alive. Jax discovers that MI5 Intelligence Chief John Lancaster is the traitor who helped Barkawi and the terrorists and kills him in self-defense. Barkawi's compound is located in Yemen, where another drone strike is launched against him. Trumbull contacts him by phone and speaks to him moments before he dies in the explosion. Two weeks after the London attacks, Mike returns home and is spending time with Leah and their newborn child. He then sits in front of his laptop and continues to contemplate about sending his letter of resignation to Asher. On TV, Trumbull speaks regarding the recent events, leaving an inspiring message that America will prevail. This convinces Mike to delete the letter. Credits 'Cast' *Gerard Butler as Mike Banning *Aaron Eckhart as President Benjamin Asher *Morgan Freeman as Vice President Allan Trumbull *Alon Aboutboul as Aamir Barkawi *Angela Bassett as Lynne Jacobs *Robert Forster as General Edward Clegg *Melissa Leo as Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan *Radha Mitchell as Leah Banning *Jackie Earle Haley as Chief of Staff D.C. Mason *Sean O'Bryan as NSA Deputy Director Ray Monroe *Charlotte Riley as Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall *Waleed Zuaiter as Kamran Barkawi *Colin Salmon as Chief Inspector Kevin Hazard *Patrick Kennedy as John Lancaster *Bryan Larkin as Will Davis *Adel Bencherif as Raza Mansoor *Mehdi Dehbi as Sultan Mansoor *Michael Wildman as Agent Voight *Andrew Pleavin as Agent Bronson *Deborah Grant as Doris *Clarkson Guy Williams as British Prime Minister Leighton Clarkson *Penny Downie as U.K. Home Secretary Rose Kenter *Philip Delancy as French President Jacques Mainard *Alex Giannini as Italian Prime Minister Antonio Giusti *Nancy Baldwin as German Chancellor Agnes Bruckner *Nigel Whitmey as Canadian Prime Minister Robert Bowman *Tsuwayuki Saotome as Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Nakushima *Elsa Mollien as Viviana Giusti 'Production Staff' Appearances *Kamran Barkawi *Robert Bowman *Agent Bronson *Agnes Bruckner *Leighton Clarkson *Edward Clegg *Will Davis *Doris *Antonio Giusti *Viviana Giusti *Kevin Hazard *Lynne Jacobs *Rose Kenter *John Lancaster *Abraham Lincoln *Jacques Mainard *Sultan Mansoor *Jacquelin "Jax" Marshall *D.C. Mason *Ruth McMillan *Ray Monroe *Tsutomu Nakushima *Allan Trumbull *Agent Voight *George Washington *James Wilson (mentioned only) |creatures= |events= |locations= *United Kingdom **England ***London ****London Underground ****Somerset House ****House of Parliament ****Big Ben ****Westminster Abbey ****St. Paul's Cathedral ****Buckingham Palace ****Chelsea Bridge ****Trafalgar Square ****Charing Cross Station *United States **Washington, D.C. ***Washington Monument ***White House |organizations= *President of the United States *United States Secret Service *Secret Intelligence Service, commonly known as MI6 |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Gallery Poster Promos= DHS-_London_Has_Fallen_poster.jpg London Has Fallen teaser poster low quality.jpg LHF web banner.jpg LHF-_March_release_of_fall_poster.jpg London Has Fallen teaser poster black.jpg London Has Fallen St. Paul's poster.jpg London Has Fallen Big Ben poster.jpg London Has Fallen tagline poster.jpg London Has Fallen february poster.jpg |-| Videos= London Has Fallen Interview - Angela Bassett (2016) - Action Movie HD References External Links *Official website * *London Has Fallen at Wikipedia Category:Films